Time
by M- LeC3NTia's PaNa3
Summary: Time brings change. What feelings might change and be revealed to the good old host club? My debut, please be nice. My computer is back, i will be posting a new chapter very soon.
1. Tic Tac

_Hello! Umm... this is my debut so please don't be too harsh on me =) There will be more chapters coming up so please wait up. R&R!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of the characters in it._

* * *

_Tic-Tac Tic-Tac..._

To Haruhi the clock was going slower than ever. It's not like she was nervous. Why would she be? It was a mere reunion with her high school friends. And even IF she was nervous it was only normal because she was going to being surrounded by a group of incredibly rich, handsome, sweet, crazy, HOT, and self-centered but at the same time giving men. Did I mention hot?

The last time she saw them was at the graduation. Tamaki had moved to France just as his grandmother had asked him to. Kyoya was who knows were with who knows who... She had kept in touch with Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai, and they were doing pretty well. The twins... well... actually, she had just realized she didn't know what the twins did. Every time they were around the only thing she could focus on was a safe escape route in case of emergency.

Now that she thought about it how would they look at her? Like a girl in a train station who was giving mortal glares at her innocent clock? Did she look more mature or did she look the same as she did in her youth. Well right now the only thing she was able to concentrate on was that stupid clock that didn't want to bring the train!

The last time she had saw the six handsome boys together was like a beautiful fairytale (except that it had a lot of tears and pranks and something she considered a terrorist attack but the twins insisted on calling it their "_good-bye signature_") and suddenly one day Hunny-sempai calls saying that the host club was going to have a reunion with that sweet accent of his that confused her even more than the fast and happy monologue he was having. Haruhi was abruptly pulled back of her memories by the train she had being waiting for. In less than ten minutes she would meets with the host club....

_Tic-Tac TicTac..._

The closer the train moved the more anxious and nervous she grew. It was torture!

At last, the speakers announced her stop and with an unconscious movement she was already in front of the door waiting for the damn train to open its doors. It finally stopped and as soon as she got off the train she was awestruck with the shower of roses that accompanied the six handsome men in front of her.


	2. conversation in a limo

Hello. Thanks for the reviews, they made me really happy =) (I would have uploaded earlier but I had problems uploading...)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or its characters.

* * *

Haruhi's POV

The whole thing felt like the first time I walked into the Third Music Room.

Everything was suddenly lightened by their presence and I don't know if I felt mesmerized turned on, afraid, or something in between the three. The world had surprisingly become a place without worries and pressure. However, these wonderful thoughts dashed out of my mind soon. Very soon. The next thing I knew was that I was on the floor with Tamaki on top of me talking at a speed that no other human cold understand. All I got was Japan, surprised, and Haruhiiiiii! Then the twins came to remove their "king" off of me with a quick "hi". Kouru was holding him and Hikaru started helping me get up the floor. Tamaki not content with being pulled away from his "long lost daughter" made a run for it so Hikaru had to step in and blocked him. The only thing that he forgot was that I was still in mid-air when let go of my hand, so gravity started pulling me down again. I could almost feel the fall like a Déjà vu. Like an eternity later, I came to realize that I was not hurt anywhere and that two long arms were around me. But there was something weird about these arms. They weren't long enough to be Mori's but they weren't as short as Hunny's.

Then the thought hit me.

I turned my head with horror and disbelief. Kyouya-sempai was holding me like I weighted nothing. His eyes were locked on the commotion that Tamaki and the twins were causing. He must have seen me and my puzzled face from the corner of his eye because he put me on my feet and concluded everything with a deep sigh.

Hunny-sempai soon came to tackle me as always with a cute "Haru-chan!" but without the force Tamaki used and Mori was behind me just in case.

When I finally got to stabilized myself, I started seeing the hurricane that had just hit me. The twins were on top of a Tamaki that had a desperate look and begged to get closer to me and another murderous look that would have made me frightened if I was either of the identical brothers. Still struggling and with wide grins on their face, Hikaru and Kaoru were riding Tamaki like a skinny horse with a fat woman on top. I guess they were happy of the two against one advantage. Kyoya was talking to the police officers that were about to put all seven of us in jail for making such a commotion in a public place. Hunny was trying to figure out how to get an ice cream from a bending machine. To my surprise Mori was still behind me, with his gaze fixed on something that seemed very far away. Oh and there was also a mass of passengers that were either curious by the six handsome man or by the commotion they were causing.

How could I ever think that these rich punks removed my worries and stress?!

*sigh*

When we finally got out of the train station, Tamaki had calmed down but he still had his I-will-follow-you-everywhere-just-don't-leave-me-anymore puppy kind of look, so the twins were at my side, like we had always been in our high school days. Kyouya's limousine was waiting outside.

"Haruhi" I knew that Tamaki was the one speaking to me, and that should probably ignore him until he was totally calm.

"Yes, Tamaki-sempai" I guess I couldn't ignore him because I was happy to see him too.

Now don't get me wrong, I was happy to see every one again. When Tamaki left the host club to go to France, I broke apart. After that emotional break, the Twins grew very protective of me. The Host Club kept going for a while, but after Hunn-sempI and Mori-sempai's graduation, the host club broke down as well. Kyouya-sempai graduated the next year as the valedictorian of his class. The twins and I grew closer than ever. We would always be together no matter what; I guess that's why the other students started calling us "trisome" instead of the Twins and Haruhi-kun. To be honest, that nickname always made me blush a deep shade of pink.

"Would you please tell the Twins to get their hands off of you?" I had not realized that we had our hands interwined until he mentioned it. Frankly, I couldn't have cared less what Hikaru and Kaoru did, but after seeing the hurt look Tamaki had on his face, so I finally did as he asked which gave a huge smile to his face. The twins did not seem hurt by this but by the end of the ride our hands were somehow together again.

"Ok," I finally said. "How is France?"

"It's glorious! I don't remember if it was that beautiful when I lived there as a kid, but now the architecture really into my system. My mother is still sick but she is more beautiful than ever!" he said with a happy and excited tone. "She told me to give you her best regards and thank you for taking care of me. Oh, and I adopted this beagle from an animal shelter, did you know that puppies are killed there? And..." as he trailed off in his thoughts his smile was replaced with a face that look almost painful.

As he realized that we were still looking at him, he changed the subject immediately. "So how are you Haruhi-chan?"

All of a sudden, six curious pairs of eyes turned around and fixed their gaze on me.

"Eh? Oh I am currently working under a good lawyer's firm. I am learning a lot as his apprentice. My dad says hello to Kyoya-sempai, Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, Hikaru and Kaoru. He specifically told me to exclude that 'ANNOYING BLOND!' off the list and that he was going to 'EXCECUTE HIM IF I EVER SEE HIM AGIN, NO BETTER YET, MAKE HIM DIE VERY SLOWLY! MUAHAHAHA!!!' or something like that. Also, Mai is now working at a beauty salon near her dad's pension."

They all stared at me blankly before laughing really loud (even Kyouya had a smirk on!), except Tamaki who was at his usual I-am-depressed corner. That kinda threw me off since I don't remember saying anything funny.

"Hika-kun, Kao-chan. May I ask something?" I said remembering my curiosity from earlier.

"Yeah" they said in such unison that no practice could even compare.

"What do you guys do? I mean besides torturing everyone else."

"I am a clothing designer, duh! Where do you think all of your clothes come from?" he said as if this was the most evident truth of the world.

"Oh." I said simply feeling like the dumbest person in the world. "What about you Hikaru?"

"Sorry Harihi, but I gotta keep my mysteries from the ladies!" he said making a cocky movement with his eyebrows and a huge grin. I do not know who that face belongs to; either to the devil or to an angel, but I'm sure it did not belong in this world! I blushed and turned away immediately, but I found myself seeing the same gorgeous face with the only difference that this one had a reddish tone of hair.

Thank God that by this time we had already arrived at our hotel. Or should I say at Kyouya's hotel.

* * *

I tried making it longer, but I am not too sure about the results. Please comment. Oh and by the way, if the story line seems a little awkward to you it is not my fault. I have nothing fixed on my mind; I don't even know who Haruhi is going to end up with, so... I'll try to make it better next time.


	3. Night One

Thanks for all the reviews, they helped me a lot! Ok, I want to try making this chapter from different points of views because I feel I'm getting too much into Haruhi; so I'll be trying to tell the night from different perspectives. Thanks for all the comments and please keep on writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters.

* * *

_Tamaki's POV_

I am a soon to be murderer. Those annoying twins have been pushing me since we saw Haruhi on the train station and I am so going to snap soon!

Who do they think they are anyways??! Did they think they own my precious Haruhi? Why didn't she do anything when they squished her little hands with theirs? If she did only one little sign of pain I would have hit the both so hard

"Tamaki, you should start breathing." Kyouya observed as we walked towards his hotel.

"What? Oh..." and then I suddenly felt a lack of air in my lungs. "How come you people don't seem to notice the proximity between the twins and Haruhi-chan? I mean you are the mother for crying out loud! They are harassing our daughter!!" I felt frustrated because I was apparently the only one willing to kill those annoying monkeys that seem to attach themselves to Haruhi no matter how much I pulled them apart. No, even worse, I bet that while I was gone Nekozawa threw a spell on my poor Haruhi and she should be followed everywhere by the two worse demons on Earth (Except for Kyoya and Hunny when they are awaken from their sleep...)

After a long and deep sigh, Kyoya stated "She is not yours anymore, so you don't have the right to interfere in her life. Moreover you are not hers anymore." He kept on walking as if this was the nothing and the world should keep moving after what he had just said, but to me it felt like a punch that left me without breath even though this time I was breathing.

* * *

_Kaoru's POV_

Everything felt as if we were in high school all over again. Haruhi was in between us just like it was always meant to be.

I could keep on living like this.

Then of course someone had to ruin it. When Kyouya walked toward us after getting the keys of our rooms he stated "Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai, Tamaki and I, and Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun will share rooms. Haruhi will have her own room for obvious reasons."

"Kyouya-sempai, you don't have to waste money on me." For this once, I was glad of Haruhi's commoner urbanity "I can share room with the Twins after all its not the first time we share—"

Kyouya had been ignoring her until he suddenly cut her off and snapped "I was not asking for your permission, was I?"And then everything made sense to me. The puzzle finally had its last piece.

Kuoya had asked everyone to come to this "reunion" because he actually _liked _Haruhi and wanted a chance with her. I turned my head to see if Hikaru was thinking the same thing as me and by the looks in his face he was.

The competition had suddenly become even stronger.

* * *

_Kyoya's POV_

My head started aching. Years of planning and resisting temptation had just gone down the drain.

It was too much. As soon as Haruhi got out of the train, I wanted to run to her just like Tamaki had. She looked a lot more feminine than she had in Ouran. Her hair's length went up to her shoulders and she looked so much better in girl-intended clothes. Now don't get me wrong, in Ouran, Haruhi was the cutest girl around and everyone didn't even know she was a girl and there was no way I would let anyone know that secret unless it was absolutely necessary. So I put her debt as an excuse. Since no one protested or tried to pay it as we would have done for any of our clients. And now, I had just ruined my master plan with less than ten words.

Life is a bitch.

I wanted to slap myself right there. I know that Kaoru would by the looks of it. Hikaru was still in shock, but I know that he will consider Tamaki as the grater thread. Thank God, Tamaki had not moved from his I-am-depressed corner. However they were the least of my worries; I had lost my cool in front of Haruhi and even if it was for less than five seconds, it would have major repercussions that could break my plan. Nevertheless, when I saw Haruhi's face she had no change whatsoever. Like my response was expected. Did she really think that low of me?

"Now, shall we go eat?" Everyone followed me to the dining room I had reserved. Tamaki entered the room soon after and sat at the other head of the table. Just like he always wanted. Back in the Ouran days, he used to doodle on his notebook about the host club sitting in a table as if we were a family. He used to draw a teddy bear with a crown to symbolize him at one end of the table. I was a teddy bear with glasses and a ribbon on top that always sat across from him. The Twins were represented with little demons. Haruhi was a simple bear with huge brown eyes. Hunny would be eating cake while Mori would be sitting next to him. I wonder if he still remembers...

As soon as I was done eating I excused myself and went to my room, then I ordered two bottles of Captain Morgan and one extra of Jimmy Section Shiraz, while almost scaring to death the poor made who decided to argue with me.

I had done enough "Tamakiness" for one day...

* * *

_Hunny's POV_

Soon after Kyo-kun left to go to sleep, Haru-chan excused herself as well.

I had to make my move.

"AHHHHH! I AM TIRED AS WELL!" I said with a brief dramatic pause. "I AM **NOT** GOING TO HARU-CHAN'S ROOM. I WILL BE GOING TO MY ROOM TO SLEEP TO BE PREPARED FOR TOMORRW'S ACTIVITIES!!" What can I say? I am a genius at acting. Then I sprinted to Haru-chan's room.

When I got there, Haru-chan was unpacking. She had left the door locked so I could not enter. I had to act fast! So I tried to open it with one little Bun-Bun-kick. Maybe it was not locked after all because it gave in too easy. She was surprised when I entered flying through the door.

"Hunny-sempai?!!"

"Haru-chan, you should really lock your door! You never know if there is a weirdo around the corner!!" I said a little irritated...

"...it was... anyways, is there something I can do for you Hunny-sempai?"

"Do you have cake? No matter, I'll order room service..." after I got my cake I tried concentrating on my purpose of coming here "Haru-chan you should not date Tamaki or the Twins! They are not the right ones for you!"

"Eh?????????????...... What are you implying? That... the right one for me is... you, Hunny-sempai?" She had slightly blushed and had a truly confused look upon her face.

"Hugh... " her words did something that I did not expect that would happen tonight. LAUGHTER! I started laughing until I could not breathe anymore and then some. I mean I was prepared to lecture her on why her choices were the wrong ones.

When I finally stopped laughing I continued "What are you talking about, Haru-chan?! He, no, I am not talking about me. Of course I am not the right one for you! Plus, you are too plain for my taste" her face seemed relieved and annoyed with this answer. "I am talking about Morinozuka-kun!" I tried to calm myself to appear more serious, as I intended it to be. "Haru-chan. He loves you." At my last three words, the slight blush that still lingered on her cheek became a deep scarlet red.

"How do you know this?"

"Who knows Mori better than me? Haru-chan I'm only telling you this because I know that my cousin will not open up; please consider him as a choice!"

"'A Choice', what do you mean??"

"With time you will understand and I--" (Knock Knock) "—I am soooo BUSTED!" Mori came through the door and told me that we should be going to sleep since tomorrow is going to be a long day and if I dint get my sleep I would be all moody tomorrow. Of course he didn't say any of that, but the look on his face told me everything; I know that's creepy, so what? We know each other like that!!

"Ok, I know, I'm going!" I left the room before Mori when I remember I left my cake in Huru-chan's room and if there is one thing that Mitsukuni Haninozuka will never do is to leave a cake behind! I had to come back. I was about to ask Haru-chan for it when I was stunned and froze in shock. My eyes couldn't believe it. Mori had just stolen a kiss from Haruhi!

Who knew he had it in him?!!!!

* * *

_Hikaru's POV_

3:56 am! 3 freaking 56 in the morning and I am still awake!!

Why can't I go to sleep?! Koaru is sleeping perfectly well.

Maybe it's the fact that Haruhi was sleeping next door. Sigh.... I need some fresh air. I walked to the balcony of the hotel. The city looked so beautiful at night and the fresh air felt so good against me face!

*Sigh*

"Beautiful night isn't it, Hika-kun!" I almost screamed like a little girl when I heard Haruhi's voice. Almost!

"Haru.. Haruhi, don't go off scaring people like that! You're going to give me a heart attack!" I complained.

"He he. Sorry Hika-kun. I guess it was kind of a bad idea since it's so early in the morning. Sorry again." Actually, I wasn't surprised because I suddenly realized there was someone in the balcony next door. That only freaked me out a little, but it didn't actually surprise me. What had made me almost pee my pants was the fact that I was thinking of Haruhi and then I heard and felt her there. Only a few feet away from me (and like seventeen floors if I dared to look down).

But I could not tell her that! She would have thought that behind this sexy-ass bad boy there was a softy, so I went with her excuse. "Yeah you should be! A simple sorry won't do Haru-chan!" I said while giving her a menacing look. Her eyes flashed alarm, as it should be. She should be very scared!

"Ahhh, really? Then what do you want?"

"Something very simple, don't worry!" Her eyes were now with a hint of panic. "You simply have to move to the opposite end of the balcony, nothing more!" Now she was simply confused

"Hugh?" But she did as told without waiting for an explanation.

She didn't saw it coming. Or should I say she didn't saw ME coming!

I took some steps back almost copying her and then ran forward, jumped the middle size fence, while stepping on it to get a bigger boost. Fortunately, I got to land on the other side and the force of the jump pushed me some steps forward so that I ended a few inches away from Haruhi.

When I looked into her eyes though she looked angry... almost about to cry. And then she hit me in the arm (probably hurting her more than me) and said "You Jackass!!!! Why did you scare me like that! I thought you were going to fall!!" By this time she had started crying and her supposed-to-be-screams were merely whispers. I know I should have felt bad about this, but she looked so cute with her big eyes all watered up and her cheeks as pink as ever. I couldn't help myself anymore, so I closed the space between us and kissed her. When our lips met, I found myself in heaven! I could actually feel the clouds and stars around us (in a totally macho kind of way).

When we actually pulled apart, the tears had stopped and she blushed the brightest color of red I have ever seen. "I'm sorry for scaring you Haru-chan. Will you forgive me?" She actually did not have a choice so she didn't even bother to answer, she hugged me instead.

"Well if I know Tamaki, he will totally exploit us with all of his 'great ideas' tomorrow; so go to sleep!"

I was about to live through the balcony, when Haruhi stated "You know that there actually is a easier way to go through rooms, for example the door!"

"Sorry babe, but things with me are NEVER easy!" So I went throught the balcony almost regretting it when I saw the seventeen floors that would probably cause my death.

"Me and my big mouth..." I whispered and heard Haruhi chuckle inside the room.

The things I do for love..... sigh.

* * *

And there you have it! I'm pretty happy of the way it came out. I did not do a section of Mori because I simply don't know what goes through his mind, and even if I tried it would either be a very short though or an essay in meditation. Too hard. Please R&R!


	4. Giant Cupcake

Hey guys =) thanks for all the reviews. This chapter goes back to Haruhi's point of view, but I'll see if I can put some other POV's becuz last chapter came out pretty well. Sorry that I'm a little late. Anyways thank you for the support

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of its characters.

* * *

Haruhi's POV

Morning...

_*Flashback/dream*_

_I was sure it was a dream because there were a million lights that appeared to be in front of me and the moon and stars shine are impossibly huge. Suddenly, as it is supposed to happen in dreams, Hika-kun appears out of the blue. We are separated by a black hallow space filled by the pretty lights._

"_Beautiful night isn't it, Hika-kun!" he squeals and then his face turns pale as if he had just heard the voice of a ghost. _

"_Haru.. Haruhi, don't go off scaring people like that! You're going to give me a heart attack!" I just laugh on the insides of my head. Sure, now my dream was becoming bizarre. Hitachiin Hikaru would NEVER show himself surprised and uncool, but whatever, let's go with the flow._

"_He he. Sorry Hika-kun. I guess it was kind of a bad idea since it's so early in the morning. Sorry again." I said casually._

"_Yeah you should be! A simple sorry won't do Haru-chan!" and his body posture changed as if instead of the prey he had become the predator. Uh-oh!_

"_Ahhh, really? Then what do you want?" it was a dream right. He couldn't do anything that I didn't want right? RIGHT?_

"_Something very simple, don't worry! You simply have to move to the opposite end of the balcony, nothing more!" balcony... then realized that my dream was in my balcony and that the billion of lights were simply the city viewed from the top of Kyouya's hotel, but this is still a dream. A very realistic one though._

"_Hugh?" but then I realized I was doing just as he had asked, what a self control! He took some steps farther away as well and then jumped. Yes, he jumped. Like from balcony__–__ and hopefully to my balcony. I swear I saw him fly like Santa Clause or something. Those rich bastards can even fly! The stupid could have killed himself. After a million years of slow motion I finally saw him land and then I snapped "You Jackass!!!! Why did you scare me like that! I thought you were going to fall!!" but my voice faltered and I ended up with a whisper and tears in my eyes._

_The next thing I know is that Hikaru was kissing me.  
This dream was getting too realistic._

_Wait this is no dream, wholly-flying-pajama-dressed-rich-bastards!!_

_But then my mind got all blurry and it started functioning until Hikaru let go, still numb of course. Hika-ru (damn even my flashback falters) said something about sorry blah blah and since I didn't know if he was apologizing or I was supposed to apologize I changed the subject._

"_Well if I know Tamaki, he will totally exploit us with all of his 'great ideas' tomorrow; so go to sleep!"_

_When he was finally leaving, my nightmare returned as I saw him go towards the balcony. "You know that there actually is a easier way to go through rooms, for example the door!" I said half pleading half teasing. _

"_Sorry babe, but things with me are NEVER easy!" he said just before mumbling something about his big mouth._

_*End of flashback/dream*_

Well, I better get up or I'll be late and Tamaki will make some random game about how to make life easier for poor old Haruhi.

...

While getting dressed, I started thinking about yesterday and everything that happened in it. Tamaki was still as hyperactive as ever. Kyouya-sempai snapped on me. Hika-kun kissed me and almost committed suicide. Kao-chan is the one that makes all my clothes. Hunny-sempai is still sweet and childish but he has somehow managed to mature and he is definitely not mistaken by a ten year old anymore. Mori-sempai kissed me, which was a real surprise.

On one hand, Mori-sempai's kiss was wild and sexy but at the same time gentle. On the other, Hikaru's kiss was spicy and sweet. Both were mind-numbing. I can't choose. Wait, why do I have to choose? I mean one was a dream and the other was I don't know what the hell it was. Maybe a hit-and-run while you leave the girl dizzier than a roller coaster??

Well I was as ready to go get breakfast or at least as ready as I would ever be.

As, I was waiting for the elevator, I saw Tamaki coming out of his room as if he was a thief or something; but what could Tamaki steal! He was more innocent than the pope and more importantly he was rich; he could get whatever the hell he wanted. When he finally saw me he came almost skipping towards me.

"Good-morning Haruhi-chan"

"Good morning! How did you sleep?" the elevator opened and we stepped in.

"Horrible, I did not sleep the whole night. I guess I was too existed about today's activities!" and my fears just became a reality -_- '

"About those activities--"

"Don't worry, you won't have to feel uncomfortable with our etiquette; we will be doing a lot of commoner traditions, you can feel safe!"

"That was what I was worrying about..." _ding _and the elevator flew open. When we entered the dining room Hunny-sempai was already eating a pile of cake and Mori-sempai was next to him with only a coffee in hand.

"Good Morning, Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai." said Tamaki as I followed him to the all you can eat buffet. I got some waffle and an orange juice while Tamaki got a pile of pancakes. When we made our way to our table, Hunny was working his way through his sweets and Mori was on his second cup of coffee, but his time it was accompanied by an omelet. My seat was awkwardly in front of Mori and just as we sat down Hunny-sempai giggled.

"Itadakimasu, so how is work?" Tamaki was the one who started the conversation and we all soon joined in. Then the twins came down and sat next to me. Kaoru actually made a space between me and Tamaki just to be on his rightfully owned side of me. Amazingly, Tamaki didn't seem to find it offensive this time. Kyouya came in just as we were almost done eating, so we stayed longer than we should have. Kyouya finished eating his French toast at the same time Hunny finished his mountain of sweets.

"So, shall we start today's activities?!!!!!!!" said Tamaki with happiness all over his face. On the contrary, everyone else had the opposite of a smile.

"About that," Kyouya started and Hikaru continued "we also had some stuff planned for today. I'm sure we can make some sort of arrangement. " then Hunny finished the sentence with an overly dramatic and high pitch voice "YEAH, WE COULD ALL GET TO PLAN THE THINGS WE WANNA DO! ISN'T THAT A GREAT IDEA?!"

Since we were staying for two weeks on this vacation I guess each one of us was going to get two day of planning. I kind of like this idea, plus we didn't have to do Tamaki's plans for fourteen days!

"I guess we could work with that." Decided Tamaki as the king he was supposed to be.

"So, who gets to plan for today?" I asked.

"Uh, me me!!!" said Hunny-sempai with his hand up in the air as if we were in a classroom.

Three hours later and a few bakeries after, we were standing in front of a big fat cupcake house. Literally.

"Hunny-sempai, were exactly are we?????" asked Kyouya a little scared, but who could blame him? It was a giant cupcake for crying out loud!

"This is a place I created with one of my invention's profit, I was the architect. Don't you like it?" He said with those huge amber eyes that were just about to cry. No one in the world could say something that would make Hunny cry, not even Kyouya.

"Sure, it's very original! Just one minor question, what's inside? Another bakery?" Asked Kyoua.

"NOOOO! What kind of cannibalistic monster do you think I am? Why would I put a cupcake inside another cupcake? Inside is where all the fun is at!"

I wanted to believe Hunny-sempai but I did not see anything that could be considered fun for twenty year olds inside a cartoonish giant cupcake house.

"C'mon, let's go inside!" said Hunny-sempai, almost skipping towards the giant pastry.

As I walked in the place I couldn't believe my eyes! The place was a somewhat combination of an arcade, club, a bakery (of course), and movie theater. It looked a lot bigger than on the outside. The walls were decorated with neon bunny lights. It was abnormally cool!

The twins immediately dragged me to a police-shooting video game. As soon as they ran out of change Tamaki took his turn and pulled me towards this pink and blue dancing game, which by the way, he totally pulverized me. Seven times! When my feet could not move anymore I was given a chance to take a brake so I went to sit next to Hunny-sempai who was eating some bunny-shaped cookies.

"Haru-chan, WANNA WATCH A MOVIE?"

"Yeah, sure." so we went to the min-theater which apparently was sound proof because as soon as we walked in all the loud music and the chatting noise was blocked out.

"Yay! Go call the others while I put the film on."

"OK" when I got out of the black mini-theater, all the neon lights blinded me, yet I somehow managed to spot the Twins as if by instinct.

"Hey, Hunny-sempai is putting a movie on and asked me to come get you guys."

"We're going.... just need to beat Kaoru..." said Hikaru totally focused on his video game.

"You wish!" said Kaoru with a smug face. I knew that this would take longer than the necessary so I went to call the others. Tamaki was still on his dancing game, but at least he would be easier to unhypnotize.

"Tamaki, Hunny-sempai said that he wanted to watch movie's the way **commoners** do."

"Oh really, that's so cool! Let's go!" easy!

"Yeah, I'm going to call Mori-sampai and Kyouya-sampai first. Do you know where they are?"

"Kyouya couldn't stand the noise so he went outside."

"Ok, thanks"

Kyouya was right in front of the door talking on the phone, but I couldn't hear much of the conversation since he hanged up as soon as he saw me.

"Haruhi, what happened?"

"Hunny-sempai wants all of us to watch a movie, so he asked me to come get you."

"I'll be right there, though, I want to ask you something first."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you still have feelings for Tamaki?" That just threw me off. I was expecting something more like how the weather will be tomorrow or something like that. I swear that if I was drinking milk, it would have come out through my nose! Hell, if I was drinking or eating anything, I would probably have thought I had been drugged by the Twins!

"..........eh? Ummm. I guess I still do. I mean kinda loved him in high school, but I think that now is a different kind of love. It's complicated, but I do know that I don't see him as the prince I saw in ouran. That's for sure! " Now, he looks more like the idiotic type.

He mumbled something to himself and then answered "I'll be right there." I got that as a dismissal and escaped to find Mori-sempai.

The hardest mission of the day was finding Mori because he was usually found behind Hunny. When he wasn't I didn't know where to look so I looked everywhere. I ended up in front of a door in the back of the building. It was the only place that I hadn't looked in. I mean Mori-sempai was huge, how could he be so hard to find!

So I opened the door and found some stairs. Now if there is one thing I know for sure is that this place was too small to have a second floor, but what else could I expect if Hunny-sempai was the architect... so I went upstairs. And bingo! I found Mori-sempai who had his iPod on and was looking through this telescope out the window.

"Mori-sempai." But of course he couldn't hear me with his iPod on, so I tapped him. He didn't appear disturbed; he only removed one headphone off and waited for me to say whatever I had to say. This only increased the nerves that were returning from the last encounter in which we were alone.

"Hi. Hunny-sempai says that he wants all of us to watch a movie" I used this sentence as an excuse or shield for invading his privacy. He didn't say nothing (obviously) and instead motioned me to sit by him. I did as I was told.

"Look" and again I did just as he asked; I looked inside the telescope and saw this tiny yellowish-white sphere.

"What's that?"

"Venus" said Mori. "The Romans knew of seven bright objects in the sky, the sun, the moon and the five brightest planets. Venus was the brightest planet in the night sky, was named after the Roman goddess of love and beauty" My cheeks were heating, mainly because of the intense stare he was giving me, but it also had something to do with the fact that this was the longest talk Mori and I had ever had.

Finally, I stopped looking at the telescope, and turn my head facing Mori-sempai. Yeah, as you all can imagine we were inches away from each other, and yes of course it was a somewhat about-to-kiss scene from a romantic movie. What normal romantic movies don't have is their own personalized Tamaki. But in this limited time offer I will be selling mines for only $.05!!!

"HARUHI! The movie is just about to start and you know too damn well that father wants to experience his first commoner's movie with his precious daughter, you too, Mroi-sempai!" and so we were dragged along by the purple-eyed man.

When we got there everyone was passing down popcorn and the movie was getting started.

The movie was about skittle-eating-zombies (Hunny picked it!). Tamaki was complaining that the commoner's way of watching movies was the same as theirs or something like that.

It was already like twelve so we decided to go back to the hotel.

On our way to the limo, Hunny said "Haru-chan, what did you think of my secret layer? Cool, hugh?!!"

"Yes it was. I really liked it!"

"I'm glad you liked it. Takashi, you, Usa-chan, and me should come here more often don't you think!!!" I knew what Hunny was up to but no one can say no to the cute brown eyed man.

"That would be great!" then we moved unto the limo and to the hotel.

* * *

Hikaru's Point Of View

I have to wait until I am 100% sure that Kaoru is asleep. The other night I had missed my step when I was jumping my way back from Haruhi's room and barely caught myself from falling into a certain death; but since I couldn't pull myself up, I had to yell for someone's help, and thank god, my twin brother was there to save my life once again. However, in return I had to tell him why I was hanging from our balcony like a person who decided to commit suicide but then regretted the choice. I don't want him to think that I am some kind of pervert that jumps into girl's room every single night. Which I'm not! I just can't resist the temptation; I mean she is right next door! What would you do in my place??!!!

Half an hour later...

Ok, the coast is clear. I opened the balcony door and quietly went outside. As soon as I was out I sprinted to Jump to the other balcony, but then felt as if I had just been jumped by some crazy chick with an iron at hand. What the...

Are you for real??? Who the hell put a giant glass box instead of my balcony??? Wait.... I know who. Kyouya is going to pay, and while we're at it I could tease Tamaki a little.

=D

* * *

Please R&R! Also, please give me some ideas (I know that most of them are going to be involving Hikaru, lol) the craizier the better!!!!


	5. Sweet Coffee

Hello. For one reason or another I haven't been able to write for the longest time. I think that the older you are the less time you have. Anyways, please rate and review.

Disclaimer: if you don't know it by now then that's your own business.

* * *

Tamaki's POV

Steady, steady. [Door closes] I swear that Kyouya's wife is going to have to be a ninja to get out of the room without bothering the Demon Lord!

5:20 am. Hmmmm. I woke up earlier than expected, what should I do? The pool must be nice at this time of day since there is no one around. Or maybe I ought to go to the arcade! Uhhh, I know I shall go to the beach to wait for the dawn!

As I was going towards the elevator I saw a number that called my mind. _1717_,if I remember correctly this is Haruhi"s room!

I'm going to check how my little girl is sleeping! I closed the door and went to sit beside her. She looked so cute when she wasn't giving me mean looks! I noticed that her curtains were closed, and the dawn was about to come so I didn't want to miss it. When I opened the curtains, the view of the sun climbing from the horizon and escalating towards the heavens was delightful...

* * *

Haruhi's POV

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

I felt the sun's heat in my face. I changed position but I could still so that I wouldn't be facing the window, but it somehow followed me. I finally opened my eyes and was blinded for a moment, and the first thing I get to see is yellow as my eyes begin to accommodate to the light I see Tamaki.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" I asked to the intruder.

"I just desired to see you asleep. Is it so inappropriate for a father to see how his daughter is sleeping?"

"I guess it isn't..." but since he isnn't my father it IS very weird "Anyways, since your there will you please close the curtains?"

"Nooooo. I just opened them! Come and observe"

So he snatched me out of bed unto the balcony, which by the way had gotten a makeover and now had crystal walls. It looked nice and it also explained why Hikaru hadn't come last night as I was expecting to. And then I saw the sun rise and Tamaki was right; it was beautiful! "Wow!"

"You see, told you it was beautiful!" as I realized that Tamaki was right, I knew something was wrong so I told him to get out of the room while I changed and then we could go and eat breakfast.

* * *

Kaoru's POV

What the hell is Hikaru doing at this hour.... is too fucking early in the morning to be doing anything at all!

"What are you doing?" I said while rubbing away my last hope of a good night's sleep.

"Plotting."

"Hugh?"

"Kyouya messed with me, so I will take revenge on him, and of course, have a little fun with Tamaki in the process. Are you in?"

"Hell yeah!" I don't know why, but lately I feel like I don't trust Kyouya.

* * *

Tamaki's POV

Haruhi-chan is taking so slow to get changed...

At long last, the door exposed the cute brown eyed girl came out.

"Let's go." said I. While we were going to the elevator, I observed something I thought I would on no account see during my existence! Kyouya was awake. On his way to the elevator as well. I'm sure that today was the end of the world.

"Good Morning, Kyouya-sempai." greeted Haruhi politely.

"Good morning, Haruhi-chan." and then he glared at me.

"What did I do?" I asked while getting into the elevator.

"What did you do? You waked me the hell up, that's what you did! And why in the world would you close the door so fucking loud?"

"Wha--" and I was interrupted.

"Don't say anything if you don't want me to kill you right now! Haruhi, have you ever heard Tamaki's snoring?"

"eh, no..."

"Well it's even worse than an entire chorus of pigs!"

"HARUHI! Don't listen to Mama! You know Daddy isn't like that, don't you?"

"eh, sure..." Kyouya was about to say something else, when _ding, _the three of us practically flew out of that elevator. When we entered the dinner, immediately found Mori and Hunny-sempai.

"Good morning, Haruhi-chan!" Hunny-sempai greeted with his morning practice clothes on and a cute cup of coffee that said _I __ Sweets. _

"Good Morning, Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai." said Haruhi as we settled in at the table.

As the waitress came in Kyouya started to order for himself and for us as usual; since he knows everyone's taste. The order was here very short after.

"So Tamaki, what are the plans for today?" Haruhi asked.

Now is my time to shine! "WELL! I'm glad that you ask Haruhi, today we are going to re-live our memories, we are going to spend a day at the beach!"

"Phcheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew" Kyouya spilled all of his coffee over me...

* * *

Kyouya's POV

Why the hell is this coffee sweet when I asked for a black one? I hate sweets. Those cooks chose a bad day to make a freaking mistake!... Wait a second, Hunny-sempai was also drinking a coffee when we came in. It had no milk in it, since it was pure back and no sugar because there was not a mountain of sugar packages... someone messed with our coffees on purpose...

* * *

Haruhi's POV

"Re-live" the day at the beach.....

Thank God no one was looking at me because my face became bright pink

* * *

Notes:

Yes, when I am writing in Tamaki's point of view I use the thesaurus nonstop! (Am I the only one who thinks that Thesaurus sounds like a dinosaur?)

I know, I Know. Kyouya isn't supposed to be like that, but hey the story isn't about him, and Haruhi sees him as a cold evil human!

In "Phcheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew" part, does anyone know how to write a better coffee being spit?


	6. Surprise!

Hello =) sorry that I haven't updated for months but my computer is really messed up. Anyway, I hope you like it.

* * *

HIkaru's POV

"LMFAO!"

"Did you see Kyouya's face?" said Kaoru between laughs.

"I know' it was a mastercard moment!'

"**_PRICELESS_" **we said in unison.

"But Tamaki being spit at was the best" I said.

*Flashback*

Me and my twin entered the hotel's kitchen and put a ton of sugar in the coffee powder and mixed it up so no one would notice. Knowing that Kyouya's only breakfast was black coffee this was sure to do the trick.

Whenwe werew done with that, we went upstairs and saw tamaki headed our way, so we hid. I had sworn he had seen us. A few minutes passed and I had to pop my head out to see why he wasn't annoying the hell out of us. But he wasn't there anymore. As we walked down the hallway my bro said 'hey lets go wake Kyouya up!' so we went to milord's room saw that Kyouya was still asleep and did the only honorable thing left to do.

Slam the door shut and run like the devil was behind us to the safety of our room.

*End of Flashback*

This was going to be a great day.

* * *

Haruhi's POV

As we were waiting for the twins to come down, we began packing the things for Tamaki's picnic/ beach day. And like the eighth time that day I thought of Tamaki and THAT day.

Aghhhhh! I hated this.

Why the hell am I worried of THAT day at the beach so much? Maybe… because THAT day was the day that learned that the idiot cared for me and I fell I love with him… but that was a long time ago. I grew up. I am not a 16 year old waiting for her prince in the shining armor. After all, the prince was the one that left us.

"Sorry that we're late, but Hikaru overslept. Where are we going?" said Kao-chan

"To the beach! Everything is ready, let's go!" said Tamaki beaming with happiness. Io felt like I was staring, so I tried looking elsewhere. This is going to be hard.

* * *

Kyouya's POV

I knew she was a hypocrite. She says she doesn't love the idiot, but everything she does says the opposite. Well, I am not about to give up on Haruhi; after all she is the one father wanted for me.

I am very sorry Tamaki but like I told you before she isn't yours anymore and you aren't hers.

* * *

Kaoru's POV

When we were finally settled in, Kaoru said he had to make a phone call, so he went back to the hotel.

"Haruhi-chan, lets go to the sea!" said Hunny sempai

"ok" affirmed the brunette in her regular clothing.

"Over my dead body you are!" I yelled "You think that I'm going to let you go that easily? You don't have the Host Club excuse anymore, so You Are Putting a Bikini On!" I said while dragging her to the hotel.

I handed her a pink bikini and tossed her into a room. "I'm coming in five minutes and I expect you changed Haru-chan!" I closed the door a little too loud for emphasis.

Now let's go spy on Kyouya ;)

As I walked down the lobby I saw him on the front desk using the phone. First I hid behind a fern, so that he wouldn't see me coming. Then I tagged along with a bunch of tourist, crawled behind two sofas, rolled and hid behind the carriage of a baby and finally got to the other side of the front desk."…yes…it will be a pleasure to have you both here… See you tonight then." He hanged up and went back to the beach. I stayed in there a little longer just in case and then I ran back to see if Haruhi had already changed. If Kyouya was going to have a business meeting tonight, then why would he invite us to a business trip?

After a minute of being in the hallway, Haruhi came out.

* * *

Kyouya's POV

Now try to relax. If I haddent known better, I would have acted just like Hikaru. I swear that boy has no self control.

Tamaki and Hunny were playing in the water. Tamaki and Hunny were building a sand castle while Mori collected sea shells. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi played in the water. I really missed the Host Club. The seven of us together.

I don't know when or how but I have drifted to sleep.

"Kyouya-sempai, it's time to eat." Haruhi was the first thing that I saw when I woke up. Normally, I would have eaten alive whoever dared wake me up; but right then I felt so lucky that a smile escaped my looked so cute. It was amusing to see her trying to comprehend that I could smile.

"I will be right there Haruhi" I said trying to sound my usual self.

* * *

Haruhi's POV

After spending a great day with the twins in the water, we made a fire. We ate hot dogs and marshmellows with melted chocolate on top (Hunny's request). This was my perfect day; I even got to see Kyouya smile! I was so happy.

"Well it's time to back." Said Kyouya. We had been staring at the stars for a while. We packed everything and headed towards the hotel. Tamaki and Kyouya were on the front, me in between the twins, and Mori and Hunny sempai behind.

Everything just felt perfect.

* * *

Tamaki's POV

At last, we arrived at the Hotel's Lobby.

"Tamaki." said Mori-sempai which by him talking was weird enough, but his voice had something bizarre. As I followed his sight, my face went blank.

Éclair was here.

The next thing I know is Haruhi running away. Everyone started running after her.

"Tamaki! Why are you running away?" said Éclair.

"Didn't you see Haruhi? She was crying!" I exclaimed.

"Your friends will handle it. Now come help me with my baggage, please."

* * *

Haruhi's POV

I didn't know what to do. So I just ran away.

When I saw what Mori was talking about my heart skipped a beat. And I don't even know why; ive already told myself a thousand times that I'm not supposed to feel like this. Nevertheless this was just too much. I knew that they had married when he moved to France but…

I didn't imagine seeing her pregnant.

* * *

Author's notes:

*If you think it's too dramatic my response is that I'm Hispanic. I watch a lot of soap operas.

*Yes, Kyouya's father died. When Kyouya says what his father wanted I'm referring to the end of the anime.


	7. Unresolved Conflicts

Hello. Thanks for waiting so much, here it is….

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or any of its characters.

* * *

Haruhi's POV

I couldn't stop crying, basically I was falling apart. I guess I should have run to my room and come out when I was more calm, but I didn't trust myself right now, so I ran to the nearest place I could trust: the twin's room. I knew that they would be there just like they had been all those time in Ouran. Right now they were they closest thing to home I could think of.

I ran inside and collapsed in the floor, seconds Later Mori and Hunny were there getting me to the bed. Hikaru and Kaoru sat next to me and started comforting me.

"Let's just go home, please…" I begged them.

"Haruhi , just calm down ok, we'll talk about leaving tomorrow." said Kaoru.

"C'mon Haru-chan we've only been here two days! I don't wanna go home."

"I'm sorry Hunny, I didn't mean to ruin your trip, I—" I said feeling even guiltier.

"Haruhi, you chill. Hunny, stop talking. Hikaru and Mori, help me out!" Kaoru Yelled. And maybe he was tight.

"Come on Haruhi you need to sleep." He and Kaoru tucked me in and I suddenly began to feel a little bit sleepy. Before I knew I had drifted to sleep.

* * *

Hunny's POV

Haruhi finally fell asleep. Hikaru practically ran out of the room. Kaoru said he would be ok, but I wasn't so sure.

"Hunny, Mori-sempai would you guys look after Haruhi for a little while? It's going to be a long night so I need to catch a few z's."

"Sure, Kao-chan, we'll look out for her." But when he left the room, I didn't feel so confident anymore, Sure, Haruhi is a cool friend and everything, but I didn't know how to deal with her in this state. I had never seen her like that; I mean everything that I had said was so wrong, I didn't mean to bully Haru-chan!

If there was only a way to make people feel better…..

But there is! How was I so blind as to not see this before, the answer of Life:

Cake!

* * *

Mori's POV

"Takashi, I need to go…" said Hunny while he sprinted out of the room.

Sigh. So that leaves me alone with Haruhi. Why couldn't these have happened before? I'm not the twins. But she is probably going to be asleep all the time or hopefully after Kaoru comes.

But she looks so cute when she is asleep. She looked so different from that cute boyish girl in Ouran. Now she is more…

_*Knock Knock*_

"May I come in?"Said Kyouya. I went to open the door. "How is everyone doing?"

"Not so good." After that there were a few minutes of silence.

"Look Im sure that Kaoru will tell you sooner or later so I want to clear some things up. I did look for Éclair, but in my defense I didn't know that this would happen. I asked Haruhi if she still felt something for Tono and she said no. It was not intentional…."

I nodded. That might be true but it didn't explain why he contacted her anyways. Something is fishy. I need to go talk with Kaoru so he can explain everything that's going on.

"Mori-sempai, would you mind giving me some time alone with Haruhi?" I nodded and left the room.

* * *

Haruhi's POV

_*Dream*_

_I was in the Third Music Room. It was empty; however, I remembered how many happy afternoons I had spent there. Every detail brought a memory, either one of Tamaki's dumb themed ideas or Hunny eating cake, but I was still alone. Suddenly I heard piano playing from outside the window. I go look and I appear in the rose garden me and Tamaki had been hiding in such a long time ago, only that this time were not under the table. Tamaki is sitting there with Éclair and a blond baby just like Tamaki with Éclair's blue eyes. My heart aches, it hurts so much I can't stand it anymore so I run as hard as I can and I end up in a clack place with no light, full of sadness. Then I hear Hikaru"Haru, c'mon, Tamaki is not that worth it" and Kaoru smacking him in the neck "what he meant is that everything will be alright". This memory was a week after Tamaki had left us. That was a really bad time for me but even in the depression I was I still laughed at them. They always knew just how to make me feel better._

_*Dream Ends*_

When I woke up, Hikaru Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori where gone and Kyouya was sitting instead in a chair next to my bed, writing something in his cell phone.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm better." I responded. "Where is everyone?"

"Kaoru is sleeping next door and Mori-sempai just left. Why did you lie? When you told me you didn't love him anymore?"

"I… didn't lie. Or at least I don't think I did; I don't love him anymore. It's just very hard you know. Your first love is always the hardest one." I don't know why I was suddenly telling all of my feelings to a person I knew didn't care.

"Really…. Then why don't I believe that."

… "I don't have to prove anything to you; you're a logical person, if I don't have anything to lose why would I lie?"

"I suppose you are right. Then I guess it's alright for me to tell you that I was the one that told Éclair where we were." I froze.

"Wh—Why?"

"You said it was fine and frankly it would give me a great business opportunity, so I thought why not give them some family time together."

"You are not pure evil. You always cared more than anyone for the host club; I know there must be a good reason why you told her. How did she threaten you? I-"

The next thing I knew he was on top of me, again.

"Kyouya we went through this already remember." I said with an almost monotone tone, but truth to be told my heart was pounding like crazy.

"Hahahaha!" he was laughing? "You see Haruhi, that day at the beach was when all of my lies began."

"What?" I was lost.

"YOU were the one that said that I had done all of that for Tono, not me. To be sincere, guys don't think that far ahead of the other guy's feelings and stuff, not even me."

"But then if you didn't do that for Tamaki why did you do it?"

*Sigh* "Did it ever occur to you that I might actually like you?" For the first time his eyes weren't cold and hallow… "I did. But everything you could think about was about my best friend, even if I was about to make you mine, the only thing you thought about was how it related to Tamaki!" they appeared hurt and on fire.

"Kyouya, I didn't know." I felt tears forming in my eyes "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I decided to move aside and let you be happy with him and followed your lie, I knew for a fact that the idiot was a good guy." There was silence for a moment. "You. You were the only thing I didn't follow my father's instructions. He wanted me to marry you, but I didn't because I had promised myself to let you guys be together." He got off of me and headed towards the door. "This will be the last chance I give the idiot, after that, the promise is over and everybody for themselves."

He left the room. I was crying again. How pathetic... *sigh*

Mother, please help me out.

* * *

Hikaru's POV

Why me? Every time she fights with the idiot she comes crying to us, doesn't she know what I feel. Maybe she is just as idiotic as milord.

As I walked into the lobby, I saw a sign that caught my attention, OPEN BAR.

3 hours later…

"BUCHI!" I called at my friend the bar tender.

"Sir, as I have said repeatedly my name is Robert not 'Buchi'"

"Yeah yeah. Buchi my frind" I said while giving him a friendly hug "Give me one more of those blu- blue drinks!"

"Sir, I am sorry, but you are waaaay passed over the limit and-" I put my finger onto of his mouth.

"SHHHHH! Don't tell anyone! Look let's do this, if you give me another drink I wont tell anyone your secret!"

"Mr. Ottori, I am sorry to disturb you at this hour but…" he said while talking to someone behind me. I turn around to find Kyouya.

"Help me get him to his room."

"Yes Sir."

"Buchi don't touch me! You slimy traitor!" when I got up I lost all of my balance and almost fell over "Never mind, come help me! Kyo! Thanks for always being there for me, you are a good friend! I LOVE YOU!"

"And you are making a scandal in my hotel…" said as cold as ever.

As we walked to my room we saw certain blood sneaking out of his room and dashing to mine, were Haruhi was sleeping.

"That son of a-" I said while I almost ran to stop him

"Let them talk."

Author's Note

I got Hikaru's drunkness from Pirates of the Caribean, hehe.


	8. Hikaru is On Top

Hi guys :) sorry about not writing in almost two years but my computer got viruses, it basically sucked and I had to save money up, but I finally got my laptop! Yaaaaay!

Please read the disclaimer in chapter one.

Tamaki's POV

As I went to Hikaru's room in full ninja mode I kept telling myself how stupid I had been not to tell her I was going to have a baby. I repeated this chant over and over again. I finally reached the door. It was left open, just my luck. I come in as quietly as possible through the small hallway and when I reach the bedroom I see… nothing. There was nobody there. Had I gotten my information wrong? As soon as I give one more step inside POW! A punch right into the face. When I finally get my brain to concentrate see that the assaulter had been the brown-eyed girl. Girly my ass, Haruhi could hit like a thirty-seven year old truck driver with a heart tattoo on his right arm.

"I was wondering when you would come. Tamaki, why didn't you say anything?! You know how stupid I feel right now?" She said with a tone that told me how betrayed she felt. Me, I was still trying to get up from the ground

"Haruhi… I know. I know I should have told you, but you know how badly I wanted to spend some time like the old days? I know I'm stupid for not thinking things through. I'm sorry."

She sighted.

"Things aren't going so well between us and we will probably get a divorce soon and…" I tried explaining to her.

"-DON'T! Don't even start going there. I don't want to be that type of person that waits for you to divorce your wife. I'm a lawyer Tamaki and a damn good one. I was doing just fine without you. I had promised myself never to cry about you except in your funeral! You are about to have a family and you are still not satisfied." She continued "Tamaki you and I were not meant to be together from the beginning. I have known that for a very long time now… I just wished you had told me before."

"But what if I don't want to be married to a woman I don't love. The person I want to be with is you, let's pick things from where we left them. Do you still feel anything for me?" by now I had my head held down looking at the ground. I have so much frustration I think my head is going to explode. Her next words would either make me the happiest man alive or chain me to a life of sadness.

"I will always love you Tamaki. However love changes with time. I stopped loving you like my prince a long time ago so do not use me as an excuse to end your marriage. If you don't love her tell her and get a divorce." _Crap. I bet everything I had on that last sentence and I lost. There's nothing I can do. I can only accept her feelings like a gentleman. I gave it everything I had to us being able to be together again and it didn't work, I guess that she was right when she said we were not meant to be together. _My mind was full of thoughts and my heart of pain.

But now what?

…

(insert awkward silence)

"Haruhi can I ask you one last thing?"

"Sure." She said agitated from all the shouting and arguing.

"Why would you cry at my funeral? What made you think I was going to die first? You do know I'm just one year older right."

Annoyed by the quick change in mood but smiling she answered. "You live doing stupid stuff all your life, my bet is that one of them is going to kill you sooner than later."

"But you work too hard; stress is going to kill you faster!"

"Well excuse me for not being rich like all of you, but stupidity definitely kills faster than work or any other disease!"

We kept arguing like this till a hotel manager came to the room and asked us to be quiet since there had been complaints from the other guests.

Kaoru's POV

Somebody knocked on the door. Didn't I said I was going to sleep?

I get out of Haru-chan's bed and walk toward the door. Standing there is Mori-sempai.

"Hey, what's up? Is Haruhi OK?" we walk inside.

"What do you know about Kyouya and Éclair?" Mori is as straight to the point as always.

"I heard him talking on the phone telling her he was going to be glad to see her. I really don't know why he would want to hurt Haruhi. Telling her would have been fine as well and it would not have been as painful. I do not know anything else." It's not like him to not things trough so he must have his own reasons. We are friends after all, if this was a zombie killing manga I would stick to that guy.

Hikaru's POV (morning after)

"…karu. Hikaru. HIKARU! GET OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW!" Well that got my attention.

I examine the situation. To sum up it's basically me groping Kyoua. "Huh. I usually like being on the bottom."

"Get off NOW." Full demon lord mode on.

I do as told for fear of losing my life.

"What happened last night? " oh hangover, how do I hate thee. I barely remember going to the bar. Wait. I'm sleeping with Kyouya. Did he put ruffies in my drink?! (Epic Revelation) "Kyouya I just see you as a friend, there is no chemistry between us, and I could -"

"Whatever you're thinking stop. You're wrong. Yesterday while taking you back to your room you insisted on going to fight with Tamaki in front of Haruhi. Me and the bartender stopped you and dragged you to my room. It took a lot of effort to bring you to my room (everything else was booked). During the night you pushed me off the bed, snored in my ear, and to top it off molested me in the morning." If I had laughed out loud I would probably have been castrated.

"You should have let me beat him up!" I said smugly. "I can beat him all day every day!"

"You couldn't even stand up. Tamaki might not be the best at a fight, but even a five year old could have beat you up senseless."

"Well… sorry for the trouble."

"Just promise me two things: we will never sleep together again, ever, and two don't tell anyone about tonight, not even Kaoru. Break any of the two and you WILL DIE."

"Ummmm. I'm leaving now." It felt like hell in there. So I walk across the hall into my room. Inside I find Haruhi sleeping in my bed. Damn. I had forgotten. I get close to the bed to look at her, when I sit on the bed she wakes up.

"Good morning." I say with one of those smiles that makes her act awkward.

She smiles back "Morning. I talked with Tamaki yesterday" here we go again. Girls listen a guy does not, in ANY type of situation, want to hear you say another guy's name while you're on their bed. That's a no-no.

I get up and ask "What happened?" I know the drill, she is either going to cry or going to burst with smiles of how they are going out. Either way it's bad for me.

"We talked till midnight and finally got on the same page. We are just friends after all."

What. No tears? Was I still dreaming in Kyo's bed? Is this real life?

"Hikaru, I'm ready to move on"

"Haruhi. Are you sure about that?"

She nodded.

Well here we go! ;)

I'm back! I've missed this site so much. Please add a review below. I LOVE YOU GUYS


End file.
